


Small

by AngleJoyce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Suicidal Thoughts, i guess, short fic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngleJoyce/pseuds/AngleJoyce





	Small

She sat there on the tiled, ice cold bathroom floor, looking at the note she'd written, her hands - and thus the paper - shaking. Her eyes kept overfilling with hot tears, and her chest was swollen and hurt, like a spiky balloon. She read the letter, over and over and over, the tears falling from her eyes staining it. Her eyes went to the bottle of pills and the glass of water, next to her.

A choked sob left her, ripping from her throat painfully.

_"You'll hurt everyone around you."_

"I can't do this any more."

"It hurts it hurts it hurts...!"

_"Think of the consequences."_

_"What if you fail?"_

"I just want this pain to end..."

_"You're hurting people more right now, with being alive, than if you kill yourself."_

She wailed, throwing away the pen which was in her hand - it landed against the wall - before dissolving into sobs and curling up in a small, trembling ball with her tail curled around herself, then and there on that bathroom floor.

She was too scared.

 _"Such a weak coward,"_ she thought to herself.

Some voice in the back of her mind told her she was the opposite of a coward, and that she was strong, with not killing herself. But she knew she'd never be able to believe that.


End file.
